New Start
by HP-HG-D-MR-WW-LUVR
Summary: When Maximum Batchelder and her family have to move from sunny Cali to nowhere Arizona what will happen? And with Max being a famous YouTube singer can she keep her secret safe! Can Max make new friends and learn to adapt to her new start or will she continue to beg her family to let her go back and live in California? I PROMISE there will be FAX! No wings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there.**

* * *

**MPOV**

**_"You guys got any cookies for me? No? I hate you all. Just kidding I love you guys more than I do fashion, so not that much._**

**_"Hey guys today I'm going to be singing one of my favorite Bruno Mars songs 'Marry You' since I don't have any new share able songs. At the end of this video I will have a very important announcement. And no it's not who I am._  
**

**_Its a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice _**

**_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you _**

**_I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh_**

**_No one will know oh oh oh_**

**_Oh come on girl_**

**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh_**

**_Shots of patron_**

**_And it's on girl_**

**_Don't say no no no no-no_**

**_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah_**

**_And well go go go go-go_**

**_If your ready like I'm ready_**

**_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_**

**_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_I'll got get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_**

**_So what you wanna do_**

**_Lets just run girl_**

**_If we wake up and you wanna brake up that's cool_**

**_No I won't blame you_**

**_It was fun girl_**

**_Don't say no no no no-no_**

**_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah_**

**_And well go go go go-go_**

**_If your ready like I'm ready_**

**_Its a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice _**

**_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_(x2)_**

**_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu_**

**_Tell me right now baby _**

**_Tell me right now baby baby_**

**_Its a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_**

**_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you_**

**_"Ok guys that was 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. Now for my important news... I'm moving. yeah sorry guys but I won't be able to do my weekly update for another two weeks sorry."_**

**_"Now I'm off to eat me some cookies over and out. cookiemonster"_**

Ugh I really don't want to move but we are all the way to Arizona from our lovely California. Did I get asked if I wanted to go? No. I mean I am a junior so I don't get to finish my education where I started it like you're supposed to. I was just told yesterday Thursday that we are moving tomorrow in the middle of Arizona where all the rich people live but my mom said it was a small town. And we're going for spring break. So instead of getting to surf and play sports like my friends and I planned we get to have a going away party. So that's what we did we had a party and invited everyone at school and everyone we knew. But only close friends knew we were leaving. All I have is my laptop and clothes for tomorrow.

"Max pizza's here." The cookie goddess, my mom, yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I got done putting the finishing touches on my video so no one would no who I am. Sorry I haven't properly introduced my self I'm the famous YouTuber called _cookiemonster_ but my real name is Maximum Martinez Batchelder but I go by Max call me anything else I will majorly harm you and your ability to use your arms for awhile.

"Here's your half of the pizza, Max." mom gave me, yes you read that right I can eat half of a pizza and still be in shape for all the sports I play. I play basketball, soccer, volleyball, softball, track, cross-country, and I do archery. So I'm very active. I have three siblings Ella, Monique, and Ari. Ella is a freshman and very much a girly girl. And so is Monique but everyone calls her Nudge because we had to nudge her a first to get her to shut up so it kinda stuck. She is also a freshman but when she was little we adopted her from Africa so she has mocha colored skin and Ella and her are very beautiful girls. She is also very very talkative and can get out more words in one breath than all of us combined. Then there is sweet Ari he is very adorable and is seven years old.

Then my mom is Hispanic so her and Ella look Hispanic. My mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world and she is a vet that is why we're moving because she got a better job here than where we were. Ari and myself look like my dad who is a famous billionaire scientist who experiments things he although is staying here in Cali I asked if I could just stay with him but they said they're selling the house and he's just going to get a little two bedroom house closer to his work so he can work more.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter! I plan on updating at least once a week, most likely during the weekends since school has officially started. I might update sooner if I get a whole lot of reviews and faves and follows ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there.**

* * *

We were in the car on the way to Arizona. Yay! (Major Sarcasm) No but really I was kinda glad we were almost there. We have been in the car for what felt like eternity. It has really only been like 6 hours and we have another 30 minutes or so left. My IPod is about to lose charge and I don't want it to die. So I put it away and listen to my sisters go on and on about fashion. This will be the longest 30 minutes of my life if they don't shut up!

"ZOMG! Did you see _cookiemonster_'s new video last night! It was tots fab! I mean come on her voice is like an angels! And I absolutely LOVED the song she did it was so adorable and I have listened to that song and watched that video like 30 times! It's super cool that she's moving, but what if she's moving where we lived! That would such majorly! I wonder if she's a fashionista like us or if she hates fashion like Max? I mean come on Max you could at least let us dress you up once it wouldn't kill you! I mean you totally pull off badass rocker chic but seriously you would even hotter with me and Ella's help! Don't get me wrong your pretty as is, I mean come your drop dead gorgeous without makeup on and dressed up but will you please let me and Ella dress you up for at least the first day of school PLEASE!" And there you have it folks the Nudge Channel has arrived!

"No I will NOT let youp dress me up like your own life sized Barbie doll!" Quite frankly I was getting sick and tired of her asking me this. I did it once and I'm never doing that again!

"But why not Max you look magnificent in mine and Ella's clothes!" She continued to beg with no such luck.

"One your clothes are WAY to small for me. Second I hate being dressed up. Third I don't want guys doing what they did last time you dressed me up and made me go out in public!"

"Oh come on they aren't that small you just don't like them because they show off your very attractive womanly figure. I don't care if you don't like being dressed up you will have to eventually get over yourself. And the look guys give you is not a bad thing it means your beautiful. So I don't want to hear it about how your not pretty and that there's no way any guy's are going to look at you lovingly. And not all guys Re sexist pigs."

"Geez woman I'm just saying I don't like being dressed up and you go on this huge rant telling me off! And yes most men are sexist pig thank you very much!"

"No they all aren't. And don't you think for one minute that just because we got off topic doesn't mean Ella and I aren't going to dress you up for the first day of school!"

"Wow Nudge you actually talked for less than 5 sentences! Congratulations!"

"I don't talk _that _much! I mean just because I love talking to people and actually socializing doesn't mean that'll all the time. There was that one time I didn't talk for a whole 10 minutes because the only other person in the room was great aunt Susie and we all know how much she hates for no reason me because of that one time that I accidentally ran over her ugly stupid deformed cat with the four wheeler. And then that one time where I ran over her other cat with the tractor because it was right behind the wheel where I couldn't see it! Ok so maybe she does have a reason but she doesn't have to be an old cat lady so technically it's not my fault."

"Nudge I hope you relise you just proved my point for me. In fact I bet you couldn't be quite for the rest of the time it takes to get to the house which is like 20 minutes."

"I bet you I could. If I do then you have to let Ella and me dress you up for the first day of school."

"Just because I know there is no way in hell you can shut up for the next 20 minutes I will agree to this bet, but I'm going to time you. You can't talk for the next 20 minutes and if you do I get your cookies for the next 2 weeks."

"What! No way you get my cookies for 2 weeks! Just because your like the cookie monster doesn't mean you get to have my cookies! Hey the cookie monster is the name of that amazing YouTube singer that is just so funny how you to love cookies that much. But I bet she doesn't love cookies as much as you do. I honestly doubt anyone can love cookies as much as you can it just isn't possible."

"Nudge your 20 minutes doesn't start until you actually shut up and if you don't hurry then we will end up getting to the house before your 20 minutes is over. And yes there is no way anyone can _ever_ love chocolate chip cookies as much as me. It must be a coincidence that our nicknames are the same isn't it? But really if you want to dress me up I'd advise you to shut up. Ok?"

"Ok I'll shut up now. I would really hate it if we got to the house before my time was up. That would really suck. Ok I'm going to shut up now."

"Ok I'm going start the timer now Nudge." I start the timer. I probably don't even have to because she's going to start talking in 3...2...1...

"Ok I know you just started the timer but can I write things down to Ella and you? Because if you eliminate all forms of communications then there is no way I can do this. That just wouldn't be fair!" And can you guess who said that? I if you guessed Ari then no your stupid he's been asleep for the past 3 hours , and if you said Nudge then someone give the winner a prize!

"Nudge I'm glad you decided to grace us with your voice again. And I guess so if she wants to y'all can pass notes all you want to. But I just want you to know the house is amazing and I've already picked out my room so good luck with containing yourself. Oh and if you fall asleep it doesn't count." I might as well let her have that because if I don't she really will explode.

"ZOMG! Thank you! Wait how do you know what the house looks like?" she asks.

"Remember that weekend that mom told all of us we had to stay at a friends house so she could get some stuff moved into the house without us bugging her?" she nods her head yes, "Ok well I was going to sleep over at Bobbies house, but she got sick and called like 5 minutes after y'all left. So I went with mom and helped her paint the living room and unpack the kitchen and living room things. I also took my motorcycle and car with us which is why I'm not driving there myself. Do you even want to do the be quiet thing anymore?" I ask her. She isn't that bad to talk to on a normal basis. It's just that she tends to overtalk and change the subject or talk about multiple things at one time a lot.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. So is the house really as amazing as mom says it is? I was wondering why you weren't following us in your car. Yeah I guess it wouldn't make sense to be quiet for 20 minutes considering we only have like 10 minutes 'till we get there, and we both know once we get there I won't be able to be quiet."

"The house is wonderful! It's got so much awesomesauseness it's not even funny! It has 5 bedrooms, a bonus room, a living room, a kitchen, a formal dining room, a music room, a game room, and it's technically 3 stories, including the basement. The basement is the music room and the game room. The middle floor is the living room, kitchen, formal dining room, and the guest bedroom. The top floor is all the other bedrooms and the bonus room! Mom, and dad when he's here, get the master bedroom, of course, I get the next biggest room and it has a huge balcony! Oh, and all the bedrooms have their own bathrooms that go with them. And I know for a fact that you will just die when you see the size of the closets, they are walk in. The front yard is spacious and will be great for soccer! The backyard is ginormous and it has a treehouse! the garage has its own little house thingy! It fits 5 cars! But just about all the houses are that size but I think dad did same remodeling beforus they told us."

"We'll I guess have a rich famous scientific daddy does have its perks!"

And for the rest of the car ride we talked about what we thought the neighbors were like and if the school had good athletic teams. Me arguing thatour new neighbors would be like just every other guy in the world, a sexist pig. And me stating I would yell at daddy if the school didn't have at least 1 good sports team.

* * *

**Okay I know you hate me but I promise I will have a mother chapter to make up for this one being so darn late up in the next 24-48 hours! PLEASE don't kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there.**

* * *

**MPOV**

"Ok girls we are here. You can go check out what rooms you want. Remember the one with the big balcony and the master bedroom are off limits. All the good sized rooms are upstairs. And be back down here in 10 minutes we are going to go to the store and get you guys some paint and decorations for your rooms." Mom sends us off to do our own thing.

"Mom can I go ahead and to my car to the store and get my colors and some decorations picked out? Because we both know they won't be ready in 10 minutes and I really want to finish painting my room tonight so tomorrow is just deco setting everything up." I ask my mother once everyone has gone off to go search for the best rooms.

"Sure but if you find all of your paint that you want can you go ahead and pick out Ari's bedroom paint for me please? I know you could just about pick out the colors your sisters would want too since your such a great artist. But I figured they would like to do it themselves even though they will probably take forever!" Mom grinned and winked at me.

"Ok mom. Thanks. I'll either be back soon with some paint and painting tools or I will see you there!" I hugged and kissed her on ether cheek and went to get my car keys. What? Just because I have a badass attitude doesn't mean I don't love my mother. When I got my keys to my favorite vehicle of all time, and not just because it is mine, my car. It is a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. It is white and has a thick black strip in the middle. **(A.N. link in profile and right here 2011/07/05/2012-chevrolet-camaro-zl1-shows-itself- in-white/ I absolutely love the look of this car) **It is my baby and one of my most prized possessions along with my momma's chocolate chip cookies and my motorcycle.

_**~Don't mind me I'm just a line break that needs a name! Would you review and give me** **one?~**_**  
**

Once I got to the store it was practically empty. I guess they have a different fall break than we did in Cal. **(A.N. I know in chapter one I said they were moving during spring break but I changed it to fall break, and today will be Friday. Also she hasn't posted her video yet she does that tonight.) **

Well I guess it makes sense since it is the middle of the day near lunch. Oh well. When I walk in I see a friendly lady standing a the check out desk. There wasn't that many, only 4, well I guess that's what you get when you live in a small town.

The lady smiled to me and said, "Hello there you must be one of the new children that now live in the old Martin house. What's your name deary? Mine's Brittany, Brittany Griffiths. It's nice to meet you." Wow I hope not everyone here has that personality or I will have to start begging my dad to let me live in Cali with him.

"Hi! Yeah we just moved in. I'm Max, Maximum Batchelder. My mom and sisters and brother will be coming later. They're just checking out the house. We're coming for paint and stuff like that. It's nice to meet you to." What? First impressions are crucial when you meet new people.

"Ok sounds fun! I'll tell them you are in the paint section, which I will show you." She starts to lead me to the paint, "What about your dad honey? If you want to talk about him."

"Yeah that's fine. He's staying in California for his job. But they wouldn't let me stay with him. He will probably come once we've officially moved in and have everything sorted out as soon as he can get a break." I told her.

"Well here's all the paint if you need any help I'll be in the break room with the door open watching TV." She winked at me and left for what I can only guess to be the break room.

I chuckled and went to the paints already having a theme sorta picked out for what I wanted. I'm not emo or goth or anything like that I just like darker colors. Ok I'm going to get 6 colors, 4 for my bedroom walls, 1 for graffiti, and the final color for the bathroom. The left wall that has a door going to the balcony will be Pacific Blue, and the right wall that has the door going to my bathroom will be on will be the almighty Charcoal. The wall that has my door will be Amethyst, and the last wall, that's across from my front door and I where I will put my bed, will be Antique Ruby. The graffiti will be Cool Gray. My bathroom shall be Royal Blue. I know it sounds like an unusual combo but if you have all the colors together it looks awesome!

Now I must find Ari's colors. Since I pretty much had all the colors picked out in my head I found what I wanted fast, so they aren't here yet but that is to be expected. Lets see he is a little boy but not to little. His favorite color is blue... Oh I got the perfect color scheme. The door wall shall be Persian Green, and the wall to the left will be Blue-Gray. The right wall will be Charcoal, and the wall opposite of the door will be Azure Blue. And his bathroom will be Navy Blue. Plus if he wants me to, no doubt they all will, graffiti it will just be the same color I'm doing, Cool Gray.

I go up to the desk and set all my stuff there, then go to the break room to get Mrs. Griffiths and talk to her.

"Hey Mrs. Griffiths whatcha watching?" I ask sitting down next to her on the couch that's in front of the TV. I notice there's a window looking out to the parking lot so you can see when arrive. That's smart.

"Clever isn't it?" She asks me noticing what I'm looking at. I just nod and look back at the TV, "Well I'm watching _'Bones'_."

"I love that show! Isn't the season over though? I thought it doesn't start for a couple of weeks?" I wonder.

"Oh it doesn't these are just reruns. It's season 6 episode 14. It's not my favorite but its alright. So when is your family gonna get here its been about 15 minutes since you got here. And please call me Brittany."

"Ok Britt." I smirked and she gave a small smile, "Well when I left my mom said 10 minutes so that basically translated to 20, so they should be getting here in about 5. Until then I shall tell you about them and you should tell me about your family. Well first is my mom. She makes the _**BEST**_homemade chocolate chip cookies _**EVER**_no one can make better cookies than her. She is like the cookie goddess. She is Hispanic, so she has dark wavy hair that goes to the half of her back. She has brown eyes. She is very loving and is the new vet. Then there's my sister Ella, she looks like mom and is a freshman. She is a fashionista, but not as much as my other sister Nudge. Her real name is Monique. She talks ALL the time, so I'm going to go ahead and say sorry in advance for her over excessive talking. She was adopted from Africa when she was little. She is also a freshman. Then there's Ari. He's a cute little 7 year that, like me, looks like our dad. Ok your turn."

"Ok. There's me, my husband, 2 sons, and one daughter. You probably don't care about the mister so I won't go into to much detail about him. (insert chuckle from both here) my oldest son is in what I guess is your year, Junior. His name is James but for some reason he likes to be called Iggy. He is blind but loves pyromanics. He wasn't always blind though so he can tell what a lot of things would look like. Oh and it was his fault he is blind. Him and my next youngest son screwed up a bomb and it exploded in his face so now he's blind. So my next youngest sons name is Zephyr but he also likes to be called by a nickname, Gazzy. And that's his nickname for a reason I'm afraid. Then my youngest, my pride and joy daughter Angel. She looks like one too. She acts more mature then either if my sons even though she is 7. They all take after me and the mister blonde hair and blue eyes. Iggy used to play basketball and soccer and did track and field. Gazzy plays soccer, baseball, and basketball and does track and cross country. Angel's in ballet and gymnastics." She finishes up just as moms car pulls up. So we go to the front to greet them.

"Gazzy sounds like my kind of person. With the sports that is." I tell her.

"ZOMG! Max you weren't lying I LOVE the closets! Oh Who's this? Does she work here? What's her name? She's so pretty! I love your blonde hair it's like it falls in little perfect ringlets! And your blue eyes are so intriguing. OMG! Max are these the colors for your and Ari's rooms? Their so awesome looking together. I'm surprised you didn't get darker colors! Hajdgvb" At that point I got really tired of her talking so I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"That's what we call the Nudge channel." I tell Brittany.

"Well you must be Nudge, Ella, Ari, and Momma." She said pointing to each one of them, "Hi I'm Brittany Griffiths. You can call me Brittany. Yes I work here. Thank you so are you. I've been told by the mister that they are but I find them a boring blue. Yeah I love the colors she picked out to the will go great together." She talked to Nudge and answered her the best she could remember the questions. Then she turned to mom, you must be Mrs. Batchelder. It's a pleasure to meet you."

And with that I go show the kids where the paints are. When the girls start to chatter to each other on what colors they should get I turned to Ari.

"So bud. Do you like the colors I pick out for you? I have it all planned out in my head of which walls I'm going to paint what."

"Yeah I like of course you picked them out. But how did you know what bedroom I would get to be able to tell how you would do it?" He asked me.

"Well that's the thing I didn't. I just have it to were the colors all together and in a layout where none of the ones that don't need to touch won't." I told him my little secret and I guess he got that that's what that was because he then locked his lips up with a pretend key.

"Why don't you go and pick out a couple of things you want to put in your room while I try to get the girls under control." I ruffle his hair and shoo him off. Here comes my I untimely death.

"Hey girls are you almost done? I did pick out some colors you might want." I told them hoping this would hurry the process up at least a little.

"You did! Where, we didn't see them?" Elaine asked.

"Here I'll show you." I showed them the paints I thought they I might like. They liked some of them. Once they finished picking out we went to go find mom and Brittany.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I will also put the link to her car on my profile in caswot he one up there doesn't work. My line breaks need names, care to give them some? Review stuff you do or don't like. If you don't tell me what you don't like I can't fix it. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there.**

* * *

**MPOV**

"Ok mom they finally picked our their colors!" I told her once we found them. The girls really did take along time to find their colors.

"We didn't take that long!" Ella retorted.

"Ella you guys took 20 minutes for 4 colors."

"4? Didn't you get more than 4 colors?" Mom asked.

"Yeah we did. We got 10 in total,. Max picked out quite a lot of different colors before we got here, but we only picked 6 of them, 3 for each. Max is really good at picking at picking colors based on your personality and what's your favorite color. I think she could be a designer. No like a fashion designer but like a home designer. I mean no offense but you have absolutely no fashion sense that a lot of girls like. For you the fashion is awesome looking but on me and Ella it would look terrible."

"Nudge?" I ask

"yes?"

"Could you just please shut up so we can go find the other stuff for our room?"

"Ok." She said shyly.

"So Britt, care to show us where the other stuff is so that we may buy out your store?"

"Sure thing Maximillion." She replied. I'm starting to like this women even more by the minute.

"We'll then lead the way Tany." I smile at her this is going to be fun coming up with different names for her. Once we get to the bedding mom says she is going to buy the paint and take it home so we can fit more stuff in the car once we have everything else.

We all part our own ways, meaning Ari and I go to the boys section to find his then go to where I would find mine and browse through their selections. While Ella and Nudge go to the girly girl section and find their stuff. I ended up getting a Carchcoal comforter with white sheets. Ari got a navy blu comforter with white stripes going side to side. Ella got a light blue comforter. Nudge got a comforter that has thick pink and red stripe going up and down. Afterwards we got the rest of the stuff to go in our rooms.

"You know I didn't get to see Ella and Nudge's colors." Mom said as we were checking out.

"Oh well Ella got Carnation Pink, Orchid, Dodger Blue, Paris Green, and Slate Gray. they will look absolutely gorgeous together. I got Silver, Rose Pink, Lavender Pink, Heliotrope, and Azure. They will look fabulous together too. And of course you know what colors Max and Ari got because you weren't pulled away right as we got here!" She gave me a pointed look, "But knowing Max they are awesome! Can Brittany come over for dinner with her kids tomorrow night? Then I could dress up Max! I know exactly what she would wear! Ella, you, could help me with her makeup! It'll be amazing and maybe we can invite our other neighbors for dinner too. That way we get to meet some people that will go to our school!"

"Those colors sound like they go together and I'm guessing you'll be painting your bathrooms too? Inviting everyone over sounds like a great plan! What do you say Brittany?" Mom asked.

"That sounds wonderful! I'll come 'round 7. And the family you're talking about are the Ride's. I'm sure they would love to come. They have a son that's a junior. If you need any help painting or anything like that I live 2 houses down with the door that has a hole in it that is also got splotches of different colors. Courtesy of my pyromaniac sons." She said smiling.

"We'll see you then. Well we better get back to the house so that we can get to painting and hopefully finish tonight. Bye." Mom told her.

When we get to the house I get all the things we put in my car and take them inside, then I go help with the other stuff.

"I need to go get some stuff for dinner tomorrow night and get some frozen pizza for tonight you're in charge Max. Please get Ari's room at least started and help the girls if they need help. Ella, Nudge do one of your rooms first so you can get done faster. I will be back in the next 30 minutes or so." Mom told us.

"Ok Nudge, Ella go work on one of your rooms. Ari lets go start on your room then you can help me with mine." I said and we all went to where we were going.

**~Don't mind me I'm just a line break named** _**George! I need another name for next chapter.~**_

When mom finally got home, it was actually 43 minutes that she was gone, I had Ari's walls done the first coat once and did two coats in his bathroom. I was doing the first coat on my second wall and had done the first coat in my bathroom. The girls had done Ella's bedroom and bathroom completely done. And were working on the first coat on the first wall in Nudge's room and had the first coat done in the bathroom. **(A.N. If that made any sense?) **

Mom did the rest of Ari's room for me, because when we came we had also done her and the guest bedroom everywhere else in the house. When I got completely done with painting my room I went to find everyone else.

"Hey guys when did y'all get done?" I asked. They were in the bonus room.

"We got done 10 minutes ago. Mom came and helped us when she got done in Ari's room." Ella answered before Nudge could thank goodness.

"Let's take a little break while I will put the pizza in the oven, then we can finish up putting everything in y'all's rooms." Mom told us.

"Ok I'm going to go do my graffiti in my room while we wait for the pizza." I told her.

"Oh! Max can you graffiti my name on my door and in my room? PLEASE!" Nudge practically begged.

"Sure why not I'll just do it in the color I'm going to do it in my room since I have plenty. Why don't I just do that for everyone's room?" I asked and got a choruses of yes and girly screams.

So I go upstairs and start in Ari's room, then go to Ella's room, next I go to Nudge's room and finally I'm in my room doing mine when my mom calls me down foe dinner. When we are done I go finish up the graffiti in my room. Finally when I'm done with that I get my bed frame, dressers, nightstand, bookshelf, stereo, lamps, mirror, my eggshell chairs, and beanbags. My bed frame, dressers, nightstand, and bookshelf are all a dark cherry wood color. My 2 eggshell chairs can hold 2 people the colors on the inside are red and blue, and my 2 beanbags are black and silver. Once I'm done with my room completely it's 10 o'clock.

"Hey Max I just put Ari down and the girls are going to sleep here in a little bit. I just came to see how the room came along and I have o say it looks awesome! You did a great job! I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Mom came in my room and told me.

"Ok well I'm going to retire also, so I will see you in the morning for breakfast. It turned out a lot better then I thought it would." I told her yawning. She left and I went and got my laptop to update my YouTube account. I bet everyone is furious that I haven't even updated yet. Well they can deal with it. Once I update it I get my pajamas on and crawl in bed. Man tomorrows going to be fun, we get to unpack our clothes! (Major Sarcasm!)

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. If you did or didn't then review *~***

**Shout out to shiver282 for naming this chapters line break they were the only ones to give it a name!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there. **

* * *

**MPOV **

The next morning I woke up to the smell of sausage and bacon! I get up and go down stairs.

"Nice hair Max." Ari taunts me. My hair is probably a rats nest and I'm just wearing my normal sleepwear, athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why thank you kind sir. I made especially for your royal highness." I said laughing.

I get a plate and stack on some pancakes I found and loaded up on bacon and sausage. I have to admit I am a healthy eater, meaning I eat ALOT, but the thing is I don't get fat I just burn off al the extra calories by doing sports.

"Hey everyone." Ella came down stairs yawning with Nudge on her heel.

"I'm going to go take a nice shower and ruin my hair that I made especially for Prince Ari." I went upstairs to do just that as Ella and Nudge got some food.

**_~Don't mind me I'm just a line break named Billy Bob! Would you care to give me another name?~_**

Once I got done with my shower and everything I went to the bonus room where I heard the tv playing. Ari was watching 'SpongeBob'.

I sat down next to him and asked, "Where'd everyone else run off to?"

"They decided to take your advice and go take showers. But know the fashionistas they won't be out for another 34 minutes. They got in 13 minutes ago."

"You do know its really weird they take the exact time in the shower every time. It's even weirder that we have memorized it down to a science to where we know exactly what their doing like right know they are finally putting their shampoo in their hair and have washed their faces. And in 10 minutes they will have rinsed it out and are putting their conditioner in. It's a really sad how it takes them forever. And that they have it down to a science. For you and me its just shampoo, condition, wash, and done. Well for me I also have to shave but that doesn't take that long."

"I'm just glad you girls take night showers so I get to take my sweet precious time in the moring."

"Have you taken a shower yet?"

"Yeah I took one about 10 minutes after you got in. You do relies mom will let the girls dress you up tonight for dinner, right?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's tonight and not the first day of school. That way not a lot of people will see me all dolled up and tortured. There will be like 8 people coming for dinner." He gave me a questioning look, "Brittany Griffiths has a husband and 3 kids, and she said the Ride's have only 1 son. So that's 8... Yeah 8."

**_~Don't mind me I'm just a line break named Luca! Would you care to give me another name?~_**

After everyone got their showers and we had lunch, we started to get ready for dinner tonight.

"Max! Me and Ella get to dress you up tonight! I'm so excited! I can't wait Ella said she had the perfect outfit for you!" Nudge exclaimed. You see it's not that I absolutely hate makeup it's when it's caked on thicker than a clowns. I wear a black smokey eye and that's it for makeup. I also paint my nails black, but the black I have has different colors in it, it's like little tiny dots of multiple colors.

"Fine. Let's go get tortured." I told her. We unpacked all our clothes today and soon they are wanting to go to the mall and shop for some new clothes. I might as well get this over with.

**_~Don't mind me I'm just a line break without a name! Would you care to give me one?~_**

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I look cute. Thanks you guys." I praised the girls. They really did do a good job. I was wearing a red tank top with a light blue cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, and they forced me to wear, dare I say it, hell heels. The girls had done a blue smokey eye and painted my nails blue. They even got me to wear gold jewelry. Nudge looked super cute as always. She was wearing a dress, the top was loose and had long sleeves it was teal and the bottom was a tight black skirt. She decided to wear scandals. She did her natural, brown smokey eye and painted her fingers white with different color dots and her toes she painted black. She wore her signature necklace and ring. Ella also wore her signature necklace and ring and wore some red heart earrings. She had on a red dress with a heart cut out in the back. Her shoes were black heels and had a complex crossing thing going on with them. She painted her nails red and did a natural/white smokey eye. **(A.N. All of their outfits are going to be on my profile.)**

"Girls they're here!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," Ella yelled back.

"I still can't believe you made me wear these hell heels. Their ginormous! I'm going to fall and die." I say as we are going down the stairs, "People if I fall and die tonight, it's because of Nudge and Ella. You got that? See know I'll have witnesses." I say once we get down stairs where everyone is.

"Well if you fall and die tonight I'll help the girls bury your body, Maxipad." Brittany declares.

"Dude that one's gross!" I tell her, "And that's not very nice, Brit-Brat. Even if you do I'll still have other eye witnesses."

"Not if we kill them too, Maxaroni."

"Are you saying you would kill your own family just so you could get rid of me." I put my hand over my heart, "I'm hurt! You are a very evil women!" I turned towards what I assumed are her kids, because of what they looked liked, "You have a terrible mother." I exclaimed.

"I know right she won't even let us build anymore bombs in the house. We have to do it in our treehouse." The oldest one told me. He's blind.

"Well it must be hard enough to build a bomb as is." I say.

"Why do you say that? Do you question my bomb making skills?" He asks.

"No I'm sure you could blow up the school if you wanted. But you know your blind. But if you don't have a cane or go to a special school or anything, you must not have been born blind."

"How can you tell I'm blind?"

"Well for starters you can't look me directly in the eyes when we speak, your close just not all the way there. Second, your eyes. they're pale, distant, and don't wonder. Plus it helps that I had a friend that got in an accident that blinded her." I tell him.

"Well that's cheating. Is it really that obvious that I'm blind?"

"No! I couldn't even tell that you were blind!" Ella exclaims.

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Good. What's your name?"

Ella blushed, I smirked, she glared, our mothers smiled, "My name's Ella."

"My name is Nudge. Well not really, my real name is Monique. Everyone just calls me Nudge. I'm not really sure when it started, but it stuck so that's what everyone calls me. I kinda like it, it rhymes with fudge. I really love fudge it's so good. It's chocolate, just like me. Well I'm not chocolate, so don't eat me or anything but I was adopted from Africa when I was little. I think it would have been really cool to live in Africa. But I'm really happy they adopted me. They are so nice, except for Max she can really be a jerk sometimes. Then she has this weird obsession with chocolate chip cookies."

"Nudge you do realize I'm right here. Right? As you've probably picked up, I'm Max. Maximum Martinez Batchelder."

"And I'm Ari!"

"Well It's nice to meet you all." He says.

"Max is a junior. Ella and Nudge are both sophomore. Ari is 7 and is in second grade. I'm a Vet." Our mother says.

"Well James is also a junior. Zephyr is a sophomore too. Angel is also 7 and in second grade. This is my husband Aaron." Brittany said. Aaron had straight blonde hair with green eyes and is fairly tall. James is also tall and has blonde hair with the pale blue eyes. Zephyr has blue-green eyes with wavy/straight blonde hair. Angel, well she definitely fits the bill. She has like her mother, blonde falling in perfect ringlets also she has bright blue eyes that could ask for the national treasure and get it.

"Mom! It's Iggy," James said.

"And Gazzy!" Zephyr said finishing of James sentence.

There's another couple talking. By the looks of it they are worried. The women then turned around. She said, "Hi I'm Harper!"

The man said, "Hi I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe. Our son Nicholas couldn't make it he got sick this morning, and Harper put him on bed rest. For some crazy reason people started calling him Fang and it stuck so that's what he goes by now."

"Awesome! Mom when can we eat? I'm starving!" I ask.

"Right now if everyone's ready?" Everyone nods their heads, "Good cuz we were going to anyway!"

We all go to the dining room and sit at the table.

**Table**

** . . . . 1. Valencia (mom)  
2. Harper. . . . 3. Brittany  
4. Joe. . . . . . . 5. Aaron  
6. Ella. . . . . . . 7. Nudge  
8. Iggy. . . . . . 9. Gazzy  
10. Angel. . . 11. Ari  
. . . . 12. Max **

Once we all got situated at the table we all just started to pile on the food to our plates. I guess everyone is just as hungry as I am.

"You look pretty Max." Angel told me.

"Yeah I'm surprised you let them dress you up Max." Ari said.

"I'm afraid I had to do it or the evil witches of the rainbows and unicorns would have cast their evil spell on me. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I ask Ari. That little terd face nodded his head, "Oh really. Well what if they casted their spell on you little mister? What would you do?" I questioned.

"I would give them your credit card and then your cloths and help them lock you up so they can torture you with their rainbows and unicorns. IF that would set me free and IF you had done something to me." He told me.

"Well then, I guess I won't any longer help you sneak cookies from the cookie jar. And I'm so proud to call you my little evil spawn. I've taught you so well."

"To be honest I wouldn't care if you helped or not you always ate 2 by the time they got to me then you refused to admit to it and say I owed you another one. Yes, yes you have trained me so well. I'm proud to be your 'little evil spawn' as you so well put it." Everyone at the table laughed. I'm guessing they were listening in on our convo.

"We aren't that bad!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Please Nudge. If I didn't cooperate you and Ella would have tied me to a chair to do my hair and makeup, and somehow locked me in the bathroom until I changed. If I didn't comply you would have threatened my car and my motorcycle!" I proclaimed.

"No. We..." Nudge started.

"Yes Nudge we would have. But tomorrow we get to dress her up. Right mom?" Ella interrupted.

"Sure, just make sure y'all aren't late for school." Mom told them.

"But that means I'm going to have to wake up around 5:30AM because it's going to take that long for the girls to get me going!" I exclaimed.

"Well then I suggest you listen to them and take a shower tonight." She told me.

"But moooom..." I started.

"No buts. Now Harper, Brittany tells me..." Mom turns to Brittany and Harper to talk about something. The dads started talking together.

I huff and turn to Angel, "Hey cutie what's up?"

"Nothing. This food is really good. Did you help make it?" She asked.

Nudge and Ella snort from their seats. I stick my tongue out at them.

"No Angel, Max can't cook to save her live." Ari tells her, "She almost caught the kitchen on fire making toast."

"Don't forget the time she blew up the microwave!" Nudge said.

"And the time she really did catch the kitchen on fire trying to cook eggs." Ella told everyone.

"And then when she tried to help mom cook spaghetti, and mom told her to cook the noodles and she forgot the water!" Ari said.

"The only thing she can make is cereal." Nudge told them.

"Even then she has trouble." Ella said.

"What I want to know is how you thought you could cook noodles without water?" Iggy asked.

"I want to know how you blew up the microwave?" Gazzy wondered, "Was it awesome?"

I groaned, "Can we please just stop talking about my awful cooking skills? What about you guys? Can you guys do anything cool?"

"Build bombs." Gazzy told us. Wow!

"Build bombs and cook." Iggy said. How?

"Yeah he's the best cooker EVER!" Angel exclaimed.

"How in the world can you cook? You must be really awesome to be able to do that and build bombs!" Ella exclaimed. That's exactly what I was wondering.

"Well as Max said I wasn't born blind so I learned a lot of my skillage from before my incident. And you're right I am awesome!" He told us.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Mom asks, since we were all done eating because we ate while talking.

"YES!" I say.

"Max calm down I didn't make cookies tonight." Mom tells me.

"Da...arn! What did you make then?" I asked. She glared at me when I almost cursed in from of the little children.

"I made apple and chocolate pie." She told everyone.

"Well they aren't as good as your cookies but I guess they will do." I say.

"We better get back home to Nick. It was nice meeting you guys. See y'all tomorrow Brittany. You shold come have lunch with Brittany and I tomorrow, Val." Harper said. She seemed outgoing and had brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"I would love to. Would like to take something for Nick or just take some pie?" Mom asked them.

"Maybe some pie if you don't mind." Joe said. He seemed quiet and a man of few words. He has black hair and dark eyes. They both were nice and enjoyable.

"Joe!" Harper elbowed him in the stomach, "I'm sorry when it comes to food him and Nick both will say yes."

"Oh don't worry Max is the same way. I'm used to it by now. Here let's go get you some. Kids come get some too."

When all of the kids got their piece(s) of pie, the older kids went to the bonus room up stairs to watch Netflix, while Ari and Angel went to go play in his room. Let's just say we ended up getting in a fight over what to watch.

"No! We are NOT watching 'The Notebook'! I refuse!" Iggy exclaimed for the tenth time.

"Well I refuse to watch 'The Caller'! It's to scary!" Nudge retorted, again.

"Guys will you please shut up already?" I ask them.

"We aren't watching 'Bones'!" They both yelled at me.

"Gosh I wasn't even going to suggest that again, since you guys didn't want to watch it! I was going to suggest we all play 20 questions." I tell them.

"Yeah, I like Max's idea better." Ella said. I could tell she was getting tired of their argument too.

"Ok. I like that idea too!" Nudge exclaimed.

Question 1: Favorite Color

Max: Blue, Red, and Black

Ella: Light Blue and Pink

Nudge: Pink

Iggy: Red

Gazzy: Green

Question 2: Favorite Food

Max: COOKIES!

Ella: Pie

Nudge: Waffles

Iggy: Pizza

Gazzy: Hot Wings

Question 3: Funny or Smart

Max: Mixture

Ella: Funny

Nudge: Smart

Iggy: Smart

Gazzy: Funny

Question 4: Turn On

Max: Singer

Ella: Blonde

Nudge: Eyes

Iggy: Hair

Gazzy: Stylish (I'm NOT gay!)

Question 5: Turn Off

Max: Sexist

Ella: Arrogant

Nudge: Lazy

Iggy: Fake

Gazzy: Insecure

Question 6: Worst Pickup Used/Heard

Max: Hey, I put the STD in stud, now all I need is U

Ella: If you were a burger at McDonalds you'd be the McGorgeous

Nudge: Yo Baby, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it your way

Iggy: Hi, your so beautiful that I just walked into that wall over there. I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes...

Gazzy: You must be Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy!

"You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Yes I did." Gazzy said proudly.

"That's how our parents got together. Dad went up to mom and said 'You must be Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy!' mom replayed with 'Well Jamaican me crazy too! Why aren't you tired?' He ask 'Why would I be?' and get this she said 'Because you've been running through my mind all day.' Bam!" Iggy told us.

"Wow what a cheesy way to get together." I replayed.

"Well it worked for us. We've been together ever since then." Brittany said. We all turned to look at the doorway and find that all the parents were there, "We probably need to get home it's getting late Angel needs to get to bed." They go get Angel, who is asleep, and we all head down stairs.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you guys later." I say as we get down stairs and they're walking towards their house.

"Bye Maxi!" Iggy screams.

"Bye James!" I yell back. He sticks his tongue out at me and I do it back at him.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and head off to bed." I tell my family.

I go upstairs and do just that. I take a shower and brush my hair and teeth. I put on my pjs and get in bed. I end up falling asleep right as my head hits the pillow. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update :( I hope I made up for it in length? That's partially why it took me so long to update. I think I'm going to start doing what I did for this chapter, do the entire day in one chapter but try and not wait a whole month to update it. The next chapter though might be short and rushed because I'll be leaving for vacation on Friday. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. As alway I need more names for the line breaks. I will also put the outfits that I made for this chapter in my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Then I don't own Maximum Ride. Am I a famous singer? Then I don't own any of these songs. Do I wish I was either or both? Yes but I'm not so I own nothing except the plot and what happens as well as as any extra characters I might spontaneously add in there**.

* * *

**MPOV **

I wake up the worst possible way EVER! With some girly dude singing something about a baby! Plus on top of that Ella and Nudge were pounding on my door yelling at me to get up!

"SHUT UP!" I yell at them and bury my head under my pillow again.

"Oh good you're awake!" Nudge says barging into my room with Ella.

"Who the hell is this girly boy singing about a baby?" I ask them.

Nudge gasps and tells me, "It's Justin Bieber and he's NOT singing about a baby. He's singing about how he wants a girl to be his baby and love him!"

"Whatever, it's not like I care anyway. Remind me again why I'm up so early again?" I ask them.

"You are up this early because we get to dress you up for the first day of school. Duh!" Ella tells me.

"Can I at least get food before you start to torture me?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure mom made some cookies..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because I was already down the stairs getting some cookies.

"HOT!" I yell jumping around doing my 'shit this is hot' dance. Damn she must have made them this morning.

"I made those this morning Max. Next time you should just wait till I call you down. Because by then they will have cooled down. Go get ready. I promise I will give you some for snack and lunch." Mom said, coming from the living room, reading my thoughts.

"Love you mom." I say with my mouth full of cookie, which most likely sounded like 'Luv uh mum.' since she laughed and shaked her head. I head back upstairs to get ready like she said.

"Put these clothes on and make sure you have your bellybutton ring in." Ella tells me as she and Nudge walk out of my room to go get ready themselves. Oh didn't I tell you? When we went to Florida last year during summer break the girls forced (not really I kinda wanted it) me to get my belly pierced. My right ear has double lobe and a diath piercing, while my left ear has a double lobe and a helix piercing. I know it sounds like a lot but it looks wicked.

"I don't take it out unless I'm cleaning it." I tell her as I shut the door behind them and lock it. Let me just tell you now the outfit they picked out for me is something I would NOT EVER wear on my own nor do I want to wear. So I open my door and walk outside of my door and yell, "MOM!"

"WHAT!" She yells from down stairs. She walks to the bottom of the stairs, where I am at the top, so she can see me.

"Nudge and Ella expect me to wear a PINK GOTHA top that shows my belly ring! Without a cami underneath and instead has me wearing a bandeau top!" I tell her.

"I hope you realize Max, you just named 'girly' things." She told me putting air quotes around girly.

"Yes I do. The only reason for that is because you keep letting them dress me up and make me take them shopping. So I'm bound to pick up on something." I retort.

"Well I don't care because you're not getting out of this."

"Fine!" I go back to my room and change. When I get done I go to Nudge's room to tell her that I'm done and she isn't there. So I go to Ella's and they are there, "I'm done. What do you want me to do now?" I ask them.

"ZOMG! You look super hawt! I wish you would let us dress you up more often! Okay this is how it's gonna work. Ella and I are going to get dressed while you go brush your hair and teeth. When you get back Ella is going to do your hair while I do mine. Next you are going to do your own makeup and nails since I shall let it be your normal makeup. While you're doing that Ella will do her stuff while I finish doing mine. Okay?" Nudge told us in a very take charge way. She can be slightly scary. Some of that comes from me and some of it comes from her sports she and Ella do. Nudge does cheerleading, gymnastics, and volleyball. Ella does cheerleading and gymnastics with her but instead of volleyball she plays softball.

"Uhh... Sure?" I say but it comes out in a questioning manner. And with that we all do what she said.

**_~Don't mind me me I'm just a line break named Zoe! I need another name for next chapter.~ _**

After we were all dressed and ready to go, even Ari, we still had about 40 minutes till we had to get to school. Since it's such a small town the elementary, middle, and high school all start at the same time. So we decide to watch some TV.

"We should watch Spongebob!" Nudge exclaimed.

"No, we should watch Mickey Mouse!" Ella said back in a more calm manner but still really loud.

Ari and I decided to watch Scooby Doo on Netflix. If you can't tell we like 'kiddie' shows. They didn't even notice until Ari looked at me and we nodded to each other.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled at the same time.

"We are watching Scooby Doo and that is final." I said giving them a medium glare and that shut them up pretty quick.

"Ari we need to go to get you to meet your teacher and the principle before school starts. You girls should probably get there early too." Mom told us as she came into the bonus room upstairs where we all were, 15 minutes later.

"Okay mom see you later today." I told her. I turned to the girls, "If you want a ride to school you better be ready in 5 minutes."

They scrambled to get their shoes on and get their bags together, because they know if I say I'm leaving in 5 minutes I'm leaving in 5 minutes with or without you. They had to learn that the hard way. When they came outside, where I was waiting for them in my car, they only had a minute left.

"Y'all only had a minute left next time it's only going to be 4 minutes. So I would hurry up if I were you." I told them and we went to our new school. It took us about 6 minutes to get there since I've never been there before, "Welcome ladies to our new prison for 2/3 years." I told them as I parked the car.

We walked inside and went to the front office to get our schedules and other things we might need.

"You must be the new girls in town. My name is Mrs. Bennett, Katie Bennett." said the woman behind the front desk, she must be the secretary. She had pretty straight strawberry blonde hair that she had in a high ponytail with some bangs hanging on her right side of her face. Her eyes were hazel. All in all she was a pretty woman and there's no doubt to why she has a husband so young, it looks like she is in her mid-late twenties.

"Yep, that's us. I'm Max and this is Ella and Nudge." I told her pointing to each of them when I said their names.

"Well I'd better tell Mrs. Walker y'all are here." She told us and picked up her phone, dialed some numbers, and said into the phone, "The new girls are here. Do you want me to send them in?" She got her reply, nodded, hung up the phone, and told us pointing to a door to the right, behind her, "Y'all can go in. She's in that door."

We thanked her and went into the room that she pointed at. There was a woman sitting in a chair behind a desk with red hair and piercing green eyes that softened when we came in.

"Hey girlies!" She stood up and stuck out her hand for us to shake which we did, "I'm so glad y'all decided to move here and come to our school! I'm Mrs. Walker the schools principle. What are your names?" She asked us.

"My name is Nudge and I'm so happy I moved here too! I mean don't get me wrong I absolutely LOVED it where we came from! It kinda sucks though that we have to make completely new friends. But that's okay because we already made some friends their names are Iggy and Gazzy! Do you know them? I think they are really nice but they seem to be trouble makers. I think Ella has a crush on Iggy. I mean he is cute and Gazzy kinda cute too. I wish we got to meet the Ride's son they said we wasn't feeling well so he couldn't make it last night. What was his name again? Nate? Noah? Nico? Nick? Yeah that was it his name was Nick shortened for Nicholas of course. I like that name but I like Cooper and Colton for boy names better. And for girls I like Ryleigh, Crystal, and Makayla. Ohh Max is giving that face I better shut up now..." Nudge, of course, rambled. And yes I was giving her a look that said 'Shut up NOW before I make you!'. Mrs. Walker looked slightly amused and slightly surprised.

"Thank you Nudge for taking so long to go from your name to liking a pyromaniac to what you want to name your children. Now that you have been shown the Nudge channel I'd advise you not to ask her any questions that you don't have to. And my name is Max short for Maximum." I tell her.

"I'm Ella. I'm sorry you had to listen to that from both of them. Nudge is really sweet and Max is very rude and mean." Ella tells her. I stick my tongue out at Ella, "And immature."

"It's fine really. I'm just glad to know know you alls personalities better to know what I'm going to be dealing with. I'm going to guess I'll be seeing the most of Max with discipline issues?" She asks.

"Yes, yes you will. I'm going to bet within this week you will be seeing her again. Not necessarily with her getting into a fight but just in general." Ella replayed.

"We are right here you realize that don't you? Are you going to give us our schedules and stuff now?" I ask Mrs. Walker.

"Yes here you are." She hands us a couple of papers each and tells us we can go.

When we get to the hallway I realize we have been in there for quite some time because kids are starting to get here. The people that are here start talking to each other and occasionally look at us, I wonder who they're talking about? When I hear a few wolf whistles from no doubt a bunch of guys I finally break.

"Why did you make me wear this stupid shirt." I ask they girls. "I don't like the way these guys are staring at me!"

"Max it's a good stare not a bad one!" Ella told me.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. I just don't see why you had to dress me up today." I complain.

"Because it's the first day of school." Nudge explains.

"Not for all of these people." I tell them.

"Well for us it is. That's why Ella and I are dressed up too." Nudge tell me.

"I was wondering why you had on a light turquoise one shoulder dress, a matching purse, a hat, and freaking 5 inch sparkly heels! It also explains why Ella has on a coral westernish one shoulder dress, a white bow headband, and freaking 4 inch heels!" I exclaim. **(A.N. As always the outfits will be on my profile.) **

"Well it just wouldn't be fair to you if we only made you dress up on the first day us school." Ella tells me.

I notice Iggy and Gazzy talking to some guy in almost all black. Literally he has on a regular black t-shirt, black sneakers, and dark faded blue jeans. I'm going to guess he has absolutely no fashion sense. Lightbulb!

"Not everyone dresses up on the first day of school guys." I tell them.

"Yes everyone does." Nudge tells me.

"I'll prove it that not everyone dresses up on the first day of school." I tell her. I pretend to look around then I look towards the guys and walk over to them. I'm pretty sure everyone is looking at me, "Hey Igster, Gazzamaster. Can I borrow your friend for like two seconds I need him to prove something to my sisters?" I ask them.

"What do you need him for?" Iggy asks looking a mixture of confused and amused.

"Oh you the regular," I say waving my hand about, "Just about how not everyone dresses up on the first day of school. That way they had absolutely no reason to dress me up with this freaking shirt saying 'Oh we had to its the first day of school! EVERYONE dresses up on the first day of school'." I tell them in a high pitch voice that sounds nothing like either one of them, "So can I?"

"You picked a very good person to prove your point he NEVER dresses up." Gazzy says, "Well let's go."

"Y'all are coming with too?" I ask.

"Yeah sure I want to see this." Iggy says.

I grab the guys arm and head over to the girls. If someone wasn't looking at me earlier they are now. I mean come on how often do new girls come to your school go up to a group of random guys talk like you're friends with two of them then drag the third guy to the other new girls? Not very often. And by the way girls are looking at me I must be dragging one of the cutest guys in school.

"Okay girls this guy doesn't dress up ever!" I tell them when I get there.

"Who is this?" Ella asks.

"Ummm... I don't actually know I just figured he had no fashion sense and was a crazy person for hanging out with these two." I told her pointing to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Are you sure it's not cuz he's cute?" Nudge asks me.

"Um no I didn't get a look at his face." I tell her. I look at him and sure enough he is kinda cute, "He's okay. He's no Johnny Depp, Alex Pettyfer, or Ryan Reynolds, but he's okay."

"You're okay too." He says. OMG his voice is so sexy. I wonder if he can sing?

"Can you sing?" I ask him.

"Maybe, why?" He asks me.

"If you can you must sound amazing." I reply.

"Why would that be?" He asks smirking.

"Because your regular voice is sexy." I tell him smirking right back, "But that's beside that point. What's your name?"

"Nick. But you can call me Fang. Yours?"

"Maximum. I go by Max but call me anything else and you will lose your ability to do anything for 5 months and will not be able to reproduce, EVER!"

"Cool, Maxie. So what classes do you have?" He asks me smirking.

I glare at him and say, "Well Fangy I have.."

Next thing I know I'm being interrupted by some high pitch squeaky slut, "What do you think you are doing talking to my boyfriend?" She asks. She has fire red hair and green eyes. When I said she was a slut I'm not kidding she was dressed in a turquoise tube dress that had her boobs practically falling out, with 7 inch heels, and caked on makeup. I don't know why or how but it's like I could tell what Fang was thinking when we looked at each other, and I could tell he DEFINITELY did NOT like her in the least bit.

"Yeah I highly doubt he's your boyfriend." I told her putting my signature glare on my face it wasn't even my worst and she looked scared.

"How would you know you're just some new slut that moved into town." She told me trying to glare. It was like I was getting glared at by a puppy it was almost as cute too if she wasn't so unattractive.

"First of all if you're calling me a slut you need to look in a mirror because you are by far one of the best examples of a slut I have EVER seen! Second of all by the look he got on his face I could tell he most certainly does NOT even REMOTELY like you. So you can either back of and go join your little slut party where you came from or I can make. Your choice." I tell her smiling. She huffs and walks away outside towards her group of friends, "Best choice you've ever made sweetheart!" I yell at her as she walks away.

Everyone in the hallway cheers. I guess she's Queen Bitch around here.

"Okay show us the way to our lockers." I command them. Iggy and Gazzy looked shocked. I wondered what I did, "What did I do?" I ask.

"You just had a full conversation with Fang. And Fangs face never changed when Lisa came over here." Iggy told me. **(A.N. It's official Iggy is no longer going to be blind. I feel as though it would be harder for me to come up with parts for him and I don't want to have to get half way through the story with him going from blind to not blind and it be totally confusing! So sorry!)**

"Is that, that bitches name? Is that unusual for someone to talk to someone else? And yes it did. He cringed when she came over here and his eyes flashed with horror and said 'Oh god not again!'. Now can you guys show us to our lockers and classes?" I asked.

"Yes that is her name. Well for Fang yes it is unusual for him to have full convos with people he just met. I didn't see him move an inch and his eyes were just emotionless as they always are. But yes we can show you to your lockers and see if we have any classes together." Gazzy told us.

We showed them where our lockers are supposed to be and when we got there us girls put our stuff in our lockers.

"Okay so what classes do you have?" Fang turned and asked me. While Iggy and Gazzy asked Ella and Nudge.

"Let's see," I pulled my schedule out and said, "I have on A-Day: Pre-Calculus, AP English, Gym, and Honors Spanish 2. On B-Day: Honors US History, Honors Chemistry 2, Art, and Drama. Oh, Shit!"

"Are you 'Oh, Shit!'ing because you have so many honors classes?" He asks.

"No those I can handle. It's the Drama. I hate drama classes! They're boring and stupid. At least they were at my old school." I tell him.

"Wow, Miss. Smarty Pants can't do something. How come you have so many honors classes wouldn't they put you in regular classes because you're new here?" He asks.

"Well yes theoretically they would but my mom had my old school fax my grades and that such here so I could be placed in the correct classes. What classes do you have?"

"Well let's just say you aren't the only smarty pants here. We have Pre-Cal, Gym, Spanish, Art, and Drama together. Iggy has Pre-Cal, and Gym with us but also has English, History, and Chemistry with you. Gazzy will also have Chemistry with you and Gym with all of us. I don't know if you've found out yet but Iggy and Gazzy are both pyromaniacs so Gazzy is super smart in math and science but not smart enough to have math with us. If your sisters have Gym then we will most likely also have it with them."

"OH MY GOD! Whatever you are doing Max keep it up that is the longest I have EVER heard Fang speak at once EVER!" Iggy practically screams in my ear, "Seriously that was like 100 words. Well guys that's it for Fang this week. Way to go Max you ran out Fangs whole speech for this week and possibly next week too."

"I did not run out his speech for two weeks. You guys are just exaggerating. Let's get to class I really can't stand the way these people keep looking at me especially the guys." I demand.

"Okay well we'll see you at lunch then. And by the way honey you look gorgeous as always!" Ella said walking off with Nudge and Gazzy.

"Okay, sure believe what you want. Let's go to Pre-Cal!" I say with fake enthusiasm walking off towards the left. I hope this is the way or else I look pretty stupid.

"Maxie, darling you're going the wrong way!" Fang tells me. Crap! I scowl at him, turn around, and walk the other way.

"I knew that Fangles." He scowls at me and he and Iggy jog to catch up with me.

"So how are enjoying the town so far?" Iggy asks me as we walk towards what I can only assume is the class.

"Well let's see... I have made eight more friends than I thought I would and not as many enemy's as I thought I would so far... So good!" I tell him.

"How many friends have you made and who are they? I can guess who the enemy is, obviously." He asks. Fang is being silent. I guess this what they meant when they said he doesn't talk a lot.

"Well I've made eight friends. They are you two, Gazzy, Angel, and both of y'all's parents seem nice and friendly." I say.

"Okay then. Here is the class we usually sit by the windows towards the backish." he tells me and we go walk towards where they normally sit. There are 2 seats by the window and 1 seat over. Iggy and Fang take the seats next to the window and I sit in the seat next to Fang.

"So is this class fun or is it boring and we have a lot of homework or what? Is the teacher nice?" I ask them.

"Let's just say we have a lot of fun in the class and the teacher... well I think I'll let you figure that out." Just as Iggy gets done telling me this the bell rings and a fit middle aged man with brown hair walks in and looks very serious. Damn! I was hoping for a nice teacher.

"So it's come to my attention that we have a new student with us today. A Mr. Maximum Batchelder." He says looking around the room. Great I hope to drear god he isn't sexist. I might as well introduce myself.

"Actually he goes by Max and he isn't here today because I was forced to come by our evil sophomore sisters. Normally he will be here and I will be at home locked away in a closet. I will only come when I am forced to and then he won't come." I stand up and tell him.

"Well would you care to tell us about him and yourself?" He asks smiling. I guess he isn't is sexist after all.

"Sure he absolutely loves sports. He hates sluts, jockeys, and sexist people. If you call him by anything other than Max he will do permanent damage to you and your ability to reproduce. And now I will give you one word about myself _nonexistent_. Any questions? No, good now you may proceed with the lesson. But first one thing. What's your name?" I say.

"My name is Coach Marlowe. I coach the basketball team." He replies.

"The basketball team? As in you only have one? Meaning it's either a guys team or it's bisexual?" I asked. I planned on being on the basketball team.

"Yes the team. We only have one and it's bisexual. So if you wanted you could join."

"Good. What other teams do you have here? I don't care if they're bisexual, girls, or guys teams." I asked because I don't just plan on being on the basketball team. No way, mama has to be on at least two.

"Well we have baseball, soccer, volleyball, and of course football. The the soccer is for both. The baseball, and football are for guys. And the volleyball is for girls. And of course we have a cheer team but I doubt you're interested in that."

"You would be correct on the cheerleading. Football I don't care to play, I will watch it I just don't enjoy playing it. The baseball, soccer, basketball, and volleyball however I will have to join."

"Didn't you just hear him? Baseball is strictly a guys sport you aren't allowed to play. Just like guys can't play volleyball you can't play baseball." A random guy says. I notice there is an empty chair in front of him and go sit in it.

I face him and say, "There are no official rules against guys playing volleyball and girls playing baseball. If you look it it up in the very thick rule book, which by the way is to big for a little mind like yours to comprehend, it clearer states that if the person is as good as or better then a quarter of the team they are allowed to play or at least sit bench. Unless it is football where you are automatically put on the team but have a very slim chance of seeing any minutes on the field because you would be a third or fourth string. Now say you wanted to join the volleyball team. If you were at least 5'11, for a guy, and could serve, spike, and just in general get it over the net from any position then you would almost be guaranteed a spot on the team. The only reason they would not let you on the team, and you had all of those qualifications, is if the team only had room for, say, two people at best and they were better at it than you. I can go on to why or why not I would be allowed on the baseball team if you want or would you rather me shut up and stop making a fool of you?" I ask with a fake smile on my face.

"Shut up." He mutters.

"Good choice. Now any more questions?" I ask the class.

"How do plan on playing all of those sports Maxie with all of those honors classes of yours?" Fang asks. Everyone looks surprised either because he talked or because he called me Maxie.

"Well Fangy-Bear first of all that is the third time you've called me that and I will kill you later, in the middle of the night, while you are sleeping. Second that's only two sports fir fall and two for spring. As for my many honors classes, why do you think I'm in them anyway. It's because I'm a smarty pants. Not to toot my own horn but... Toot Toot." I say pretending to toot a horn with my hand.

"That's soccer and volleyball in the fall and those aren't exactly easy to get into a week before the games start." A girl asks.

"That's very true but luckily for me I was on all for of those teams at my old school and I haven't gotten into that bad of shape in the past week or two." I told her.

Just then the intercom came on and it was Mrs. Bennett doing the morning announcements, "Good morning Hayden High welcome back! I hope y'all had a good fall break! I know I did! Since we missed a week of school we get two videos today!"

And get this, she started to play _cookiemonster_'s video from two weeks ago. I was on the intercom singing 'Price Tag' by Jessie J, and then I was on _again_ singing 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, the last video I did which was last Friday.

"_Another_ perfect performance from our beloved Miss. Cookie..." She went on talking about this and that, but I wasn't listening.

"She's good isn't she?" Fang asked me. I guess he saw my shocked expression and thought it was because of 'her' voice.

"Do you really think she's that good?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, sure she is. She could be a professional."

"How so?"

"Well since that's her real voice, if she came out and said who she was then she would get a lot of requests for her to sign a recording contract." 'She does now without the world knowing who she is' I thought. "I personally get why she stays hidden, I mean if I had a voice like that I would too. Why, do you not like her?"

"She's okay. I've heard better." It's true, I'm not _that_ good. By then Mrs. Bennett was done with the announcements.

"Okay class does anyone have any more questions or statements for Max?" Coach asked.

"Yeah. I would watch out for Lisa if I were you Max. Lisa isn't one to take things lightly." Some guy in the front told me.

Just then the intercom came on again but this time it was Mrs. Walker, "Max I was hoping that your first disciplinary issues wouldn't be on your first day of school when Ella told me you like to cause trouble, but I have a Lisa Rift down here telling me you tried to attack her when she was just simply trying to welcome you to our school. And you would have too if it weren't for, what did she say the name was, ahh yes, Fangypoo." The entire class groaned, including the teacher. It felt like the whole school did. "And that he pulled you away before you could harm her. Could you and Fang please com down to the front office to talk to me?" I wonder if hey do announcements like this all the time, or if I'm just special.

"Good god, when will that child learn you don't like her?" Coach asked Fang.

Fang just simply shrugged and said, "The sooner the better."

"I have just two things I'd like to say about this. One that is a bunch of bs and two," I start doing my winning dance, "I got a new record!" I notice everyone looking at me weird I stop, "What? Y'all are going to have to get used to me being this crazy _all_ the time. And as to why I said I got a new record is because I did. At my old school, since it was quite big, I made a habit of getting into some kind of 'disagreement' with someone so that I ended up going to the front office on the first day of school every year since 6th grade. I've always lasted, though, till after first block. Oh well I better go straighten this slutty bitch up. You coming Fangypoo?" I ask smirking. He glares.

"Anything for you Maxaroo." He says back smirking. I glare and head out of the door and wait for him in the hallway.

"You coming slow poke?" I ask.

"Yep!" He replies.

* * *

**I have two reasons why it has taken two weeks : one- I was in Florida for a week and the place we were at lied and it didn't have ANY WiFi, 2- I wasn't feeling good for a couple of days so I didn't write! I know I said I was going to do the whole day but it was taking to long and I kinda came to a spot (a couple of sentences after this) where I can't think of anything to write now because I'm reading 'Allegiant' and I'm almost done with it! NO SPOILERS PLEASE! But I heard something bad happens at the end and now I can't stand it! So I might not update for another week or two because I've gone into depression :'( As always the clothes are in my profile!**


End file.
